


Anime One-Shot Collection

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, Fruits Basket (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Lime, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Collection of Limes and Baby Daddies!All of these will be in random order!





	Anime One-Shot Collection

Being a single demoness mother was tiring.

Especially when those three idiots were being loud.

Snake and Claude were the only two competent servants under Sebastian's eyes.

Though, it was probably because Claude was a demon as well that he was so good at his job.

Snake was just a talented being, despite needing to be showed how to do certain things sometimes.

The servants offered to help with your young cub, but you refused, terrified about what would happen.

You've asked Snake but he doesn't know how to deal with children.

Claude was still a righteous bastard and down right refused you, saying 'I already took care of a brat once and I do not intend to do it ever again'.

And you would never ask Sebastian, seeing as you didn't really trust him with your child.

Strange, you know, that you trust Claude and not Sebastian.

Your cub, Jason, was 3 months old with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes.

You thanked Lucifer that he looked so much like you and not the male the raped you those 6 months ago while you were in heat.

You thought it was your fault for being so careless out in the woods.

Thankfully Claude was useful for once and managed to fight him off before anymore damage was done.

Then he dragged you back home, where your wounds were tended to.

Sebastian disappeared for a little while but then came back, declaring he wouldn't bother anyone again.

You're thoughts were broken by the sound of the door opening and you brought Jason close to you.

"It's just me, (Y/N).", Sebastian announced softly, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"That's why I'm worried.", you snarled, placing Jason in the bassinet.

"Your words wound me, my dear.", Sebastian sighed dramatically but quietly.

He was not in the mood to be torn apart if he woke the cub up.

You rolled your eyes, sitting back on your bed, which the bassinet laid really close to.

"What do you want, crow?", you growled, watching the male's every movement.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You were being very quiet.", Sebastian explained, moving to sit beside you.

He stopped as you hissed.

"Don't move!", you ordered, feeling your eyes flash.

He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I won't.", he promised, slowly putting his hands down.

You rolled your eyes before they widened as Jason started wailing.

You made a move to get up but Sebastian beat you to it.

Getting ready to attack him, you stopped as he surprised you greatly.

Instead of bringing any sort of harm to the cub, Sebastian cradled him gently, shushing him.

"It's alright, little one. Go back to sleep.", the crow demon cooed, slowly placing the dozing cub back in the bassinet.

You stood frozen, shaking yourself out of your stupor when Sebastian softly called you.

"Y-You didn't try to h-hurt him.", you stammered.

"Goodness, no! I might be a male demon, but I know better than to harm an innocent child!", Sebastian seemed offended but he kept very quiet.

You looked down, ashamed that you thought he would do that.

You felt his hand bring your head up before feeling his lips touch yours.

You tensed up, not use to the gentleness before closing your eyes and kissing back.

A few minutes later, the both of you separated and Sebastian kissed your forehead before hugging you and resting his chin on your forehead.

"I'll be his step-in father, if you'll let me." 


End file.
